The inventive concept relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device for performing an internal process and an operating method thereof.
The capacity and speed of a semiconductor memory device widely used in a high-performance electronic system are being increased. As an example of a semiconductor memory device, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), which is a volatile memory, is a memory in which data is determined by charges stored in a capacitor.
The semiconductor memory device may exchange data with an external memory controller through one or more channels. For example, according to a type of command provided from the memory controller, a processing operation for data provided from the memory controller may be performed, or data stored therein may be read, a processing operation for the read data is performed, and then the processed data may be provided to the memory controller. In this case, since a bandwidth is occupied between the semiconductor memory device and the memory controller, a problem in that a use efficiency of the channel is reduced and power consumption is increased may occur.